


A List of Story Ideas to Use With Superman

by SmartCoffee (orphan_account)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Krypton, Kryptonite, Magic, Multi, Overpowered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SmartCoffee
Summary: It's literally what the title says - a list of story ideas. So many DC haters say Superman is so overpowered that you can't make a good story about him. Here's my answer.





	A List of Story Ideas to Use With Superman

1\. Being chased by Lobo

2\. Fighting other Kryptonians

3\. Facing a magic-wielder like Shazam

4\. Being seduced by a woman

5\. Wanting to be in two places at once - i.e. Lois is in danger in California while Jimmy is in danger in New York

6\. Turning evil and then having to be turned back

7\. Being deprived of a yellow sun

8\. Going overboard in his desire to protect

9\. Fighting Doomsday or a Doomsday clone

10\. Being outwitted, especially by Brainiac

11\. Becoming a pariah because Lex Luthor slandered him

12\. Having to ally with Lex Luthor

13\. Falling in love with Wonder Woman

14\. Falling in love with Batman

15\. Being weakened by Kryptonite

16\. Going to Gotham and fighting Batman

17\. Racing The Flash

18\. Fighting the Green Lantern Corps

19\. Becoming the wielder of a power ring (green, blue, red, etc.)

20\. Diving underwater to face Aquaman in Atlantis

21\. Saving Jonathan Kent

22\. Saving Martha Kent

23\. Being forced to choose between justice and love

24\. Deciding whether or not to go back in time

25\. Resisting an enemy who can absorb his powers


End file.
